


Annmarie: The Story Of The Angel Girl, Who Needed Another Look At Life

by Dmmdplayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I mean, I wrote this for shits and giggles?, It's my own characters and shit, M/M, Multi, Other, and they are based on my friends so, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmmdplayer/pseuds/Dmmdplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annmarie had been an ordinary, average day girl. Except, she was abused at home, bullied by kids at school, and just overall hated her life. When she finally builds up the courage to commit suicide, the results were not what she had expected at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

She would always be alone, never with someone else.  
If she was eating lunch in school; alone.  
If she was working on partner school work; alone.  
She never liked any company, because people judged her from what she wore, and how she acted.  
She acted quite normal compared to other people, it was just the way she was.  
She had scars on her legs, and her arms. She had long hair, that went down to her knees, and it was always down. People would bully her for all of this.  
They called her suicidal.  
They called her stupid.  
They stepped on her hair when she was kneeling, so she got hurt when she tried to stand up.  
That was until, she moved away from that school. She moved many different places, never staying long enough to go to school.  
But, she loved to read.  
She never put a book down, and when she did, she was reading on her phone.  
She didn't have any friends to text or call.  
She was alone.  
Quiet.  
Because, as everyone believed it, she was mute.  
She wasn't always like it.  
She used to speak. She used to have friends. She used to have emotions.  
Until, summer came. And they all left her.  
She stopped speaking when she began to get abused.  
Her father whipped her and her mother called her useless.  
She just stopped speaking. Never talking again. Never wanting company.  
Until one fatal night, when she grabbed the razor blade out of her drawer.  
She was through with the torture, and pain.  
She she ended it.  
She slit her throat.  
And the next thing she knew,  
she awoke, with a bright light shining down on her, and two new people to help her on her journey.  
This is how the story goes, of Ann Marie, the angel that wasn't cut out for it.


	2. REALIZATION KICKS IN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay first chapter

Ann Marie awoke, which was odd, because she thought that she had slit her own throat. She opened her eyes, closing them again quickly when she saw a bright light. She sighed, it was probably a dream she had. But as she went to go stand up she felt a heavy feeling of, what felt like weights, on her back. She looked at her back and she gasped, she had wings on her back! She really did use the razor blade, but she got sent to heaven apparently... She tried to walk on her own, but her wings kept weighing her down and she could not keep herself standing upright. She didn't even know how to use her wings!  
Ann Marie stayed on the ground, unsure of what to do with herself, considering she was alone again, she thought she would be happy. But now, she suddenly felt lonely, and even sadder than she usually felt before...  
She then looked up as a girl, with short, almost orange hair landed from flying next to her.  
"Hello sweetie, are you new here?" The apparent 'angel' asked her.  
Ann Marie nodded, staying quiet again.  
"Hey! Another girl came in?" A slightly deep but calming and sweet voice rang in as a man landed next to the girl, smiling. His freckled face seeming warm and comforting for anyone who needed it.  
"Yes. She seems a bit young to have done anything though..."  
"Maybe she..."  
"I killed myself." Were her first words, after five years of silence.  
The angels gasped, covering her mouth, "Don't say that!" They told her quickly.  
"Listen, sweetie, if you admit you did it on purpose, you'll be moved to a different place, with people who don't deserve to be here..." The orange haired girl removed her hand, sighing and putting her hands on her own waist.  
"And you seem like a sweet girl! I can already tell, you have a heart of gold." The freckled one chimed in, smiling that sweet smile of his that seems like it makes all the angels swoon.  
"But I wanted to do it." She replied, monotonously.  
"No one really wants to do it. That's why you ended up here. But if you admit that you wanted to do it, then the big guy upstairs might move you somewhere else..." The orange haired girl trailed off.  
"Anyway... My name is Ryan. My name when I was alive was Ryan Gaywood." The freckled boy spoke up again. "The kids at school used to call me the gay forest."  
"And they were right!" The orange haired girl giggled, causing Ryan's face to heat up. "My name is Hanna." She smiled sweetly, fluttering her wings.  
"Come on, stand up!" Ryan smiled, putting his hands out to Annmarie. "You'll get used to the wings sooner or later, they are kinda heavy though." He laughed a bit, fluttering his own.  
"Um... How do you work them?" Annmarie asked hesitantly, holding onto Ryan's arms for dear life, as her body was leaning backwards, the bottom of her wings hitting the fluffy cloud surface that did not look safe enough to be considered a floor.

Ryan laughed a bit, smiling sweetly. "You'll learn, it's a little hard to balance at first, but you'll quickly get used to it."  
Hanna chimed in quickly, "and you'll learn to fly once we take you to the training academy."  
"There's a training academy for angels?" Annmarie asked, shocked that heaven was nothing like her parents had told her about. Her parents used to tell her that only the good people die young and go to heaven, and the bad people die old and go to hell.  
"Of course." Ryan laughed. "We can't let new angels go untrained with what happens here. Come on." Ryan wrapped an arm around her, his hand gently resting on her waist. Hanna did the same, on her left side.  
"We'll fly you to the academy. Your classes are automatically generated when you arrive, so you'll get it when you get there."  
"Okay..." Annmarie nodded her head, wrapping her arms around their shoulders, gripping onto their crisp white shirts for dear life--well, afterlife.


End file.
